1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a toner cartridge locking apparatus, image forming apparatus having the same, toner cartridge, and a mounting and dismounting method for a toner cartridge. More particularly, the present general inventive concepts relates to the toner cartridge locking apparatus, image forming apparatus having the same, toner cartridge, and mounting and dismounting method for a toner cartridge, the image forming apparatus having the same, and the mounting and dismounting method of the toner cartridge so that a variation of intended molding dimension of the toner cartridge does not affect mounting and dismounting of the toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as a laser printer, a copier, etc. form images using toner, and transfer the images onto a printing medium, thereby performing a printing operation.
Because toner is consumed during the printing operation, the image forming apparatus is required to replenish toner. Nowadays, image forming apparatuses using a detachable toner cartridge have been widely spread so that a user can replenish toner. At this time, for preventing the toner cartridge from coming out of the image forming apparatus during the printing operation, the toner cartridge needs to be locked to the image forming apparatus. For this, a toner cartridge locking apparatus that locks the toner cartridge to the image forming apparatus has been used.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional toner cartridge locking apparatus for an image forming apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional toner cartridge locking apparatus 1 for the image forming apparatus includes a fixing protrusion 3 disposed at a toner cartridge mounting portion 10 and a protrusion receiving groove 5 formed on a toner cartridge 12.
The fixing protrusion 3 is biased by an elastic member 4 to project and sink with respect to the toner cartridge mounting portion 10. A top end of the fixing protrusion 3 is formed substantially in a domed shape. The protrusion receiving groove 5 is formed in a position corresponding to the fixing protrusion 3 of the toner cartridge 12 to receive the fixing protrusion 3.
Therefore, when the toner cartridge 12 is being inserted into the toner cartridge mounting portion 10, the fixing protrusion 3 is pressed by the toner cartridge 12. When the toner cartridge 12 is completely inserted so that the protrusion receiving groove 5 of the toner cartridge 12 locates above the fixing protrusion 3, the fixing protrusion 3 enters the protrusion receiving groove 5 to lock the toner cartridge 12.
However, because the conventional toner cartridge locking apparatus 1 uses the protrusion receiving groove 5 and fixing protrusion 3 formed by a molding process to lock the toner cartridge 12, if the molded protrusion receiving groove 5 and fixing protrusion 3 of the toner cartridge 12 intended dimensions are varied, mounting and dismounting the toner cartridge 12 is difficult.
That is, if the toner cartridge locking apparatus 1 does not completely lock the toner cartridge 12, when the toner cartridge 12 receives a driving force to supply toner, the toner cartridge 12 may be pushed by the driving force, and so, come off the toner cartridge mounting portion 10. Contrarily, if the protrusion receiving groove 5 of the toner cartridge 12 is too tight for the fixing protrusion 3 of the toner cartridge mounting portion 10, the toner cartridge 12 may not be separated from the toner cartridge mounting portion 10.
Also, in the conventional toner cartridge locking apparatus 1, the fixing protrusion 3 coupled to the protrusion receiving groove 5 cannot be seen so that the user knowing whether the toner cartridge 12 is locked to the toner cartridge mounting portion 10 is difficult.